St Morticia Academy
by Victoria Duvole
Summary: Hi guys. This story, is about a girl who, along with her best friend, try to uncover her dangerous past, try to prevent future events to come, and figure out the ways of a mysterious stranger in the present. New chapters to come. Please review!


St. Morticia Academy

Chapter 1: Get Ready…

Sunlight poured its rays into a purple curtain. It bathed everything in light, yellow sunshine. It reached the corners of a room. A nice, Chester drawer. Two oak doors, on opposite ends of the room. As well as a diamond chandelier, just dangling above the floor, attached to the ceiling. It even bathed a single Chester nightstand. Next to that nightstand, was a bed? Silk sheets, colored rich black, with lavender cherry blossoms. Underneath was a girl. Long, black, silky hair covered this head. Her head turned to the nightstand, still fully entranced with sleeps spell. On the nightstand, a single clock stood. "5:00 A.M. 5:00 A.M." It started to yell. "Commencing countdown. 5:00. 4:59. 4:58." It said, starting to countdown. The numbers flashed a bright red, warning the sleepy girl to get up. "4:50. 4:49. 4:48." It kept yelling. The girl under the sheets finally noticed the yelling. She slowly moved around in her bed, and then shot up. She quickly recognized her surroundings, as her dorm. She then turned her head, swiftly, to the yelling alarm clock. "4:24. 4:23. 4:22." She shoved her hand under her pillow, and searched it for a moment. "4:10. 4:09. 4:08." She acknowledged the alarm clock, and finally found what she was looking for. She removed her hand from under her pillow, to reveal in her hand, a screwdriver, small knife and a single piece of chewing gum. She unwrapped the gum wrapper, and popped it into her mouth, chewing it vigorously. "3:30. 3:29. 3:28." the alarm clock said, getting closer and closer to what she didn't want to happen. While chewing the gum, she took the alarm, and flipped to the back, revealing four nails, screwed into the back. She took the screwdriver, and hastily, unscrewed each screw. She moved the back panel of the alarm clock. "3:02. 3:01. 3:00." The alarm yelled, still counting down numbers. The girl, then, grabbed the small knife, and cut a blue wire, and a yellow wire. She held out her hand, and then spit out her gum into the palm of her hand. She used the gum, to cross the blue and yellow wires together. "2:25. 2:24. 2:24. Countdown stopped. Self-destruct avoided. Time. 5:03 A.M." the clock said. The girl flopped on the bed, and sighed. "That was close." She said, relieved. She, then, heard a loud bang next door. "Oh my god!" she shouted. She calmed down a bit, when she remembered that it was probably just someone who didn't disarm their alarm clock in time. She pulled herself upright on the bed. "Well, I better get ready for school." she said, getting up from her bed. This girl, who had disabled an alarm in less than three minutes, was Akane Kaname. She was an orphan, who attended St. Morticia Academy. A school for spies. She stood in the middle of the room, and undressed her black silk pajamas, and stepped out of her black silk pants. She walked over to her nightstand, and got a purple hair band, and tied up her long hair. She then made her way, to a door. Her hand grabbed the door knob, and twisted it. She pushed the door, and revealed the bathroom. A black and white tiled room, with a black rug on the floor. She stepped inside, and walked past a porcelain sink, with marble countertops. She finally came to the shower. It was a stand up, so she opened the clear glass door, and stepped inside. She placed her hand on the knob, which said HOT, and hot water fell from the shower head, which wrapped her in warmth. Akane became an orphan, when she was only four. Her parents got into a car crash. She was pulled out from under the ruble, by the owner of the school she attended. The Director. She is her legal guardian. She even had a note from her parents saying so. After a year or so, she was enlisted into the school, staying at the top of her classes ever since. The shower stopped. She opened the door, and stuck out her arm. She waved it around, until she felt a soft cloth. It was her favorite towel. She took it off the rack, and wrapped it around her body. She opened the door, and stepped out. She walked out of the bathroom, and opened her drawer. She pulled out some underwear and a bra, and put them on. She also took out a purple button-down shirt. She put it on, and buttoned it up. She also took out a black tie, and tied it around her neck. Then she took out a black school jacket, and put that on, as well as a black skirt. Then she put on a pair of purple knee-high socks and some black shoes. She untied her hair, letting it flow down her back. She closed all the opened drawers, and slapped her hand on top, looking for some gadgets. She finally found her satellite scrambler, code disarmer, gun, holster and phone. She ran over to the side of her bed. She looked around for her messenger bag. She found it, and swiped it off the floor. She then put her satellite scrambler, code disarmer and phone in the bag. She fastened her custom made holster, onto her waste. Then put her custom made gun, into her holster. She scanned her room once again. She then made her way to the other door, and placed her hand on its knob. She used the other hand to put the messenger bag on her shoulder. She turned the knob, and then opened the door. She turned around and looked at her room. She did a once over at her alarm clock, which had read 5:30. "You better leave, Akane. You have classes to go to, people to ignore and teachers and friends to deal with. Like you have any but one." she said, closing the door, making sure it locked.


End file.
